Say My Name
by Flaming Orange Rose
Summary: Whilst on the phone with her boyfriend, Sasuke, Sakura hears somebody in the background. Who? Guess. Sasunaru. YAOI! BxB


Say My Name

Pairing: Sasunaru

Music: Say My Name by Destiny's Child

Plot: Whilst on the phone with her boyfriend, Sasuke, Sakura hears somebody in the background. Who? Guess. Sasunaru. YAOI! BxB

Warnings: AU. Shounen-ai/ YAOI. Sakura bashings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do think Sakura should burn in hell.

* * *

**Say My Name**

'_Say my name, say my name,_

_If no one is around you, say baby 'I love you',_

_If you ain't running game'_

Sakura had it all, looks, the perfect guy, the ideal career, the perfect guy, a beautiful house, the perfect guy. Did she mention the _perfect_ guy?

She sat in her office over looking the bustling city of Tokyo with a satisfied smile on her face. As usual, her thoughts were drifting towards her amazing boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke.

She had had a crush on Sasuke since she was about 11, I mean, who wouldn't. He excelled in everything. Academics, Sport and in just generally being a perfect person, nothing less than she deserved for being such a hard worker. She had chased after him for years just trying to get noticed.

Sasuke had been the most popular guy at the school, people flocked to him, even if he wouldn't show them the time of day. He wasn't well known for being the easiest person to get along with. Sakura understood this, and it made her even happier when he eventually asked her out.

She was then one of the only people who he let get close to him and actually talk to on a regular basis. Sakura herself was popular within her own right, it was only proper for the most popular guy to notice the most popular girl, right? I knew you'd agree!

'Um Haruno-san?' Sakura turned around to see her secretary standing in the door way to her office. 'There's a phone call for you, it's Sasuke-kun.'

Sakura's eyes lit up. She loved it when he called her at work, just to see if she was okay or if she needed anything. He went away on business trips a lot with work and would always bring her something back where ever he went.

'Put him through, thank you.' The secretary bowed and step back out to her desk. The phone rang and Sakura picked it before the first ring had ended. 'Hey Sasuke-kun! Is everything okay?'

Sasuke was quiet on the other end at first, but he was generally a quiet person any way, quite introverted. 'Hello, I wanted to know if you needed anything at all before I leave for Hokkaido.'

'No, I'm fine honey. I'm set for the weekend. I'm going shopping on Saturday, then me and the girls are going out for a meal to celebrate Ino's promotion. Sunday is going to be full of working and I have to visit my parents for their anniversary. Are you sure you won't be able to make it back in time?'

'Yeah, about that. My stay has been extended; I won't be back until next Thursday.'

'But Sasuke-kun, we have plans for Tuesday night. Remember? I have a promotional party for one of the product's we've been advertising. You know how much this means to me.'

This wasn't like Sasuke at all. Just yesterday he was saying that he could definitely go. He knew how much these things meant to her, they were very important to her career.

The other side of the line was quiet again.

'_Why don't you say the things that you said to me yesterday …'_

This was really weird, even for Sasuke. Usually if his stay's got extended he'd be answering straight away, saying that he'd make it up to her when she got back. Which usually ticked a lot of her boxes.

But today there wasn't any of that. No mention of making other plans. No apologies or suggestions. Nothing.

'Yeah. Listen, I'll see you when I get back, yeah? Take care now.'

'Okay, Sasuke-kun. Love you.'

'Love you.' _Click._

Sakura felt that something wasn't right. Why would her Sasuke-kun act all distant all of a sudden? She had been the perfect girlfriend. Attentive, with out being too clingy. Supportive of his career and he didn't complain when he had to go away all the time. A CEO of a major corporation had to, right? And if you were going to be a wife of a CEO …

May be that was it! He was deciding how he was going to propose! He was going to Hokkaido, where she had fancied a ring and said that it was beautiful! He was going to get her perfect engagement ring and come back and propose!

Sakura chastised herself for ever doubting her gorgeous Sasuke-kun.

'How very silly of me. Sasuke-kun wouldn't do that to me, after he chose me out of all the possible girls in high school and college!'

She turned to her work, humming happily as she did. Today was going perfectly.

'_Say my name, say my name,_

_You actin' kinda shady, ain't calling me baby,_

_Why the sudden change?'_

Saturday came and Sakura met her friends, Ino, Hinata and Tenten, at their usual spot. It was a café on the main street near to where they all worked. They often met up there for lunch before going back to their jobs.

Sakura told them all about her conclusion from he conversation she had with Sasuke yesterday.

'Really? Congratulations, Sakura!' Was the collective exclamation.

Her best friend Yamanaka Ino, an editor in Vogue, resident gossip extraordinaire, was currently engaged to the very famous chef Akimichi Choji, so she wanted the whole scoop.

'What did he say exactly? This is hot news!'

She relayed their entire conversation and was suddenly confused by the concerned looks on her friend's faces. It was Tenten who spoke up.

'Um, Sakura? That doesn't sound very promising. He hasn't been that distant before, right?'

'Um, no. He was fine when I left the house yesterday morning, I haven't seen him since. He usually stay's at a friend's place because he says he doesn't want to wae me up when he goes in the middle of the night. And he definitely said that he wouldn't miss the party on Tuesday. But he wouldn't cheat on me; Sasuke wouldn't do that to me, right? Right?' She was steadily becoming hysterical.

'Why don't you video call him right now? He'll be at the hotel room by now right?' asked Hinata.

'Yeah, his check in is just about now and he won't go anywhere on the first day he checks in, he never does.' She said shakily.

'Well do it, go on. You'll only make yourself go crazy otherwise.' They all sounded very concerned for her, and what was the harm in checking up on him? If everything was okay then she could ask him how the flight went and everything would be right back to normal.

She brought out her phone and video called Sasuke. It rang for a couple of times before being answered.

Sasuke appeared on her phone screen looking perfectly Sasuke-like, a little tousled from the journey, but still perfect. He wore the deep blue dress shirt he had bought to go and the silver pendant he received off a work colleague a while ago for his birthday. 'Hey, how are you?'

'Sasuke, honey, I was just checking you got there alright. You didn't seem yourself yesterday.' She glanced at her friends and they were all giving encouraging nods.

'Yeah, I was a little bit pissed off about the whole extension thing myself. I'm fine now after sleeping on the plane.'

That wasn't right. Sasuke _never_ slept on planes. Not at all. Something was up.

'Really, you must have been very tired then?'

'Yeah.'

'So … how's Hokkaido?'

'Fine, same as always.'

'Sasuke are you sure your okay? You're acting strange, I don't like it.'

'Hn.'

That was his Uchiha business way of dismissing an answer. She knew that, she heard a thousand times before.

CRASH!!!

'Sasuke what was that?' Sakura started to panic. Someone else was in her boyfriend's hotel room.

'Nothing.'

'Sasuke, tell me the truth! There's another woman there!'

'No there isn't.'

'Show me.' The other girls around her looked worried for her, but Sakura was focused on her phone. 'Show me the room, Sasuke.'

The screen flickered as the camera moved, sure enough there wasn't anybody there. Sakura felt relieved, but before the screen went back to Sasuke the door to the room opened.

'Sasuke, order me room service!'

The camera went immediately back to Sasuke.

'Sasuke, who was that?' Sakura was trying her best to stay calm.

'_It's hard to believe you're at home by yourself,_

_When I just heard the voice, heard the voice of someone else.'_

'Naruto.'

'Huh?' Came a voice from Sasuke's end.

'Not you dobe, I'm on the phone with Sakura, she asked who you were.'

'Huh, Sakura? The girl you were with at the party I hosted 'while back?'

'Yes dobe, the very one.'

The girl around the table all had confused looks on their faces. 'Who's Naruto?'

'Um, I think he was at that Charity Ball a while ago.' She explained to them, and said to Sasuke, 'That's where I met him, right Sasuke?'

'Uh, yeah.'

Suddenly, the phone shook and Naruto appeared on the screen. Bright blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. 'Hey, Sakura-cha~n!'

'I remember you! You wouldn't stop dancing all night, right? With the really bright orange shirt?' He had talked to them a _lot_. That night, being the host of the party he talked to anyone and everyone. But he spent a lot of time talking to Sasuke about business.

'That's me! Believe it!' Oh dear God, how could she forget the slogan of the campaign? He had ended every sentence with it, for a dare apparently. 'Pass me around, I wanna see your friends.'

Slightly confused, she did as asked. 'He wants to see you all.' she shrugged her shoulders as they looked at her bewildered.

Ino gasped when it came to her. '_That_ Naruto. Hey Naruto-san!'

'Wait, you know him?' It was her turn to be bewildered.

'Of course, he's Choji's best customer at the restaurant.'

'Ino-chan! How's Choji?'

'A bit saddened that his best customer hasn't been around in a while.'

Sakura could hear laughter down the line. 'Ha ha! Tell him I'll be back soon, oh and to reserve my table for me, for Thursday. Pass me along.'

'Okay, Naruto-san.'

The phone passed by the other two with out any incident, apart from Hinata blushing quite a bit at whatever he had said. When it came back to Sakura, Sasuke was on the other end.

'Was that all you wanted to know, me and Naruto have to go now.'

'No, that was all. Wait … go where. You never leave your hotel room on the first day.'

Naruto's voice butted in. 'I know, right? I had enough trouble getting him out of bed this morning. I know I'm amazing in the bedroom and everything, but seriously! We almost missed the plane because of him.'

Sakura was dumbstruck. _Out of bed? Amazing in the __**bedroom**__?_

'Sasuke what the hell is he going on about?' She began getting upset again. Not to me, tell me it's not true.

From the other end she could heard Naruto saying, 'You didn't do it did you? You lied to me Sasuke!'

'I was going to, but it just didn't happen, baby.'

'**Don't you 'baby' me!'**

'_Yeah, don't 'baby' him!_' Sakura interrupted, '_You're cheating on me aren't you?_'

'Wait Sakura …'

'**You lied to me, Sasuke! You said that you were finished with her because ****she**** was cheating on ****you****!'**

'Oh yeah, thank you for reminding me, Naruto.' To Sakura. 'There was a phone call for you yesterday, from some one called Lee, do you recognise that name?'

Sakura thought about it for a moment and then gasped.

'Yeah, thought you might.' Sasuke's voice was cold and clipped his Uchiha business voice. It was almost like he changed completely. He was harsh and unforgiving in the 'mode'. 'Well, he claimed that I should delete your number from your phone because you were his girlfriend and I had no right in talking to you.

'Also, there was another one from someone called Sai, who is now actually in prison for assault and attempted murder. Care to explain that to me, my sweet?'

There was a mumbling on his end that sounded an awful l like, '**Don't call her that, teme!'**

Sakura was in so much shock that she couldn't say anything. Why? Why had everything gone so wrong?

'Sasuke-kun …' she sobbed into the phone, 'Sasuke-kun … Sasuke-kun …'

'That's my name; I'm surprised you remembered it with all those other guy's names. Were they one times things or have they been going on longer than that?'

'S-S-Sasuke-k-k-kun …'

'So one-timers, eh? And you have the nerve to criticise me when I'm with someone who makes me really happy? Who makes everyday worthwhile? Who lights up my day just by smiling at me?'

'_Sasuke-kun …_'

'**Sasuke …'**

'If you hadn't already guessed, we're over Sakura. Feel free to keep the apartment, who knows how many men you've slept with in that bed of yours.'

'Sasuke-kun, no … don't … stop … please! Can't we talk about this?' She was becoming desperate.

'Nothing to talk about. Sayonara, Sakura.' _Click._

Sakura's world crumbled around her. Her tears were coming so thick and fast, her entire skirt was drenched. She was attracting a lot of attention, so Tenten called for a cab to pick them up and take her to her and Choji's place.

'Come on, we'll go back to mine. She shouldn't be left on her own at the moment.'

_Sasuke …_

'_Say my name, say my name,_

_If no one is around you, say baby 'I love you',_

_If you ain't running game'_

Sasuke looked over to Naruto who was sitting on their bed in the hotel suite, his head was in his hands and he was facing away from Sasuke. Even from across the room, Sasuke could tell that he was sobbing lightly, his shoulders were shaking slightly. Sasuke gently made his way across the room to the dobe, kneeling before him.

Naruto heard his footsteps and prepared himself for more tears to come if Sasuke didn't tell him the truth.

'Naruto … please, look at me.' Sasuke had even reduced himself to begging for the dobe's forgiveness. He couldn't lose his light, not now.

Naruto shook his head, 'I don't want to look at you right now. You lied to me, Sasuke.'

'I know, I know. I'm so sorry Naruto. I didn't mean for it to happen like this. I wanted to tell her in person. But last night, with you, was so amazing … I didn't want to ruin the moment by leaving just to tell her something like that. I didn't want to leave you.'

Naruto chuckled softly, lifting his head out of his hands and stared straight into Sasuke's dark eyes. 'I know, I was pretty good, if I do say so myself.' His voice turned serious again. 'That still doesn't change the fact that you lied to me, and to Sakura for that matter.'

'I know. What do you want me to do? If you want to think about it I'll ask for another room. If you want to talk about it, please do. If you want to beat me up and use me as a punch bag, go right ahead. Just don't hit the face, I need this for work.'

'You conceited bastard.' Naruto said jokingly, punching the top of Sasuke's arm lightly. He paused for a bit and then said. 'There is something … I suppose.'

'Yeah? Anything … you name it.'

Naruto blushed a little, averting Sasuke's gaze. 'Well, say those things again … the things earlier … whilst you were on the phone.'

'You mean when I said that you are the light in my life. The one thing that makes everyday bearable, just by smiling or saying that you're glad to see me. Just by calling me in the middle of the day just to say your thinking of me and that you love me. I love you so much Uzumaki Naruto, that there is absolutely no doubt about the fact that I want to be able to wake up with you every morning rather than just dreaming about it.'

Naruto's blush grew and he said softly, 'You remember the night we met?'

'How can I forget? You know, the very _second_ I laid eyes on you; I wanted to be with you? I am, officially, now a firm believer in love at first sight. You were standing there talking to someone I couldn't care less about, and then you turned to my and smiled. That is when I knew I was making a mistake being with women, especially Sakura.'

'If you hated her that much, why did you go out with her for so long?'

'Her hair was an interesting colour.' Naruto raised his eye brow sceptically. 'What? It was different. Plus, she was picked on for it a bit; once I said it was cute she became instantly popular. She seemed like a genuinely nice person … boy was I wrong.'

'So what was it that you like about me then?'

Sasuke got up from where he was kneeling and lent towards Naruto, steadily pushing him back onto the bed and leaning over him.

'What didn't I like about you? The colour of your hair had me entranced,' he leant up to run a hand through it.

'Your big, beautiful blue eyes,' He kissed his eyelids.

'That gorgeous smile of yours,' He kissed along Naruto's jaw until he came to his lips.

'This pair of irresistible lips that were begging me to kiss them,' He kissed each corner, intentionally avoiding kissing him fully.

'Also, another perk,' Sasuke's other hand had travelled downwards, to Naruto's ass, 'You have the most amazing ass that I have ever seen.' He suddenly squeezed it causing Naruto to yelp in surprise. He then leant downwards, biting on the juncture between Naruto's shoulder and neck, 'That I have ever touched.' He bit down particularly hard, licking the mark in apology.

Naruto's breath was becoming heavier, his hands coming up to clench at Sasuke's shirt and hair, tugging at it as Sasuke began grinding into his hips lightly, causing him to gasp in pleasure.

Sasuke moved further up Naruto's neck, leaving a trail of kisses up to Naruto's earlobe, nibbling at it lightly. 'That I have ever fucked.' With that he ground down into Naruto's erection. Both of them moaning loudly.

'Ngh … mhn.'

Sasuke moved so his lips were ghosting over Naruto's, hovering there and still grinding, driving Naruto mad with desire.

'Please … k – ngh.'

'Please what Naruto-kun? What do you want?' Sasuke teased, nibbling at Naruto's lower lip.

'P-Please, kiss me … kissu.'

'Say my name, Naruto. Say my name.'

'Please, Sasuke … please kiss me.'

Sasuke smirked before obliging, 'As you wish Na-ru-to-kun.' And their lips met in a flurry of passion and excitement.

As they broke apart – rather reluctantly – for air, Sasuke looked deep into Naruto's eyes and smiled softly. The dobe really was beautiful, be damn if he was another man. Sasuke didn't care, there was always Itachi for heirs to the family. Failing that he would adopt, he knew how much Naruto wanted kids.

' 'Suke?' Naruto's voice was soft and adoring, making Sasuke's heart flutter all over again. 'You know I love you, don't you?'

'As I do you, Naru-baby, I love you so much.'

Naruto's eyes light up and he leant up to reconnect their lips in an open-mouthed caress.

'I want forever with you, Naruto. It all starts today with you saying my name, loud enough and in enough pleasure that even that bitch Sakura can hear you.'

Naruto blushed profusely. ' 'Suke …'

'That's the name, Naru-chan, get used to it. It's gonna be the name you'll be sayingfor the rest of your life.'

'I look forward to it, 'Suke.'

'Me too, Naru-chan.'

'_Say my name, say my name,_

_You actin' kinda shady, ain't calling me baby,_

_You better say my name'_

It's me again! I seem to be having a rush of inspiration, mostly from songs. But I wantd to get out as many of them as I could before I go on holidays ... so ...

Review please! A simple hello will do!

FlamingOrangeRose -x

* * *


End file.
